Keeper of the Gilded Worm
by TheGoldenLeaf
Summary: So this is the first part of quite a long story I wrote for purely entertaining 's the story of a young mage in the days before the Soulburst and how she ended up changing the fate of a very well known and feared cult,the Order of the Black ria is a talented woman with a very important question on her mind:Should she love the darkness when she was forged in light?


Second Era Chapter 1

„We will fail ! I am telling you ,they will send us back to our homes in rough sacks!"

„Stop being such a pessimist,Lyria! We will find a way to pass this ,I am sure of it. We are too good at this ,I trust you more than I trust myself."

Sweet Mekena always was the positive vibe itself. No matter how many times they have practiced the spells,no matter how many books they read and how many runes they drew, they knew that this test could not be passed by saying a little incantation,spark some purple fingers and make a little drawing on the stone floor.

Magic was now accessible to almost everyone , and those who had a possibility to teach it thought it better to make the lives of apprentices a living hell . They would have nothing to gain from passing on information to lesser beings but a pretty sum of coin. Talented mer and men came to the Imperial City , founded the Arcane University and replaced the Crystal Tower of Summerset Isles. Such a prestigious creation could have only been filled with quality souls , clever men and women,wizards and witches ,but it couldn't have been further away from the truth. Do not get me wrong, they were marvelous mages with knowledge that not many could have mustered ,but they were in no position to teach. The students went through great work and danger to gain acces to the University only to see powerful mages lacking the discipline and desire to pass on their knowledge and means of acquiring power.

Lyria, Mekena and Rhaela were such students. No more than three years pass they were 3 unknown girls giving all the power they could've gathered,physically and magically , to prove their training and potential to the Mages Guild and the teachers of the University. After much hard work they have finally been accepted and that special day could not have been more blessed by the Divines.

Lyria was a Nord girl,and so was Mekena. They were both tall and pale as it was tipically for the Nords to have their skin. The only reason why others would look up to them was only to meet their eyes ,for they were taller than any child of man present at the University (we shall not compare them to the splendour of the Altmer race as of now) . Lyria had dark long hair that reached the middle of her back, almond amber eyes ,round facial features,and pale full lips. She was so pale that many thought she often presented symptoms of some illness,but it was not the case. She would often use snowberry essence to make her lips appear more red so that she may not place concern into others for no good reason . She was not a thin girl,as her fellow Nords. Hers was a bit bigger complexion , with bigger thighs that made her look sturdy like a female warrior . Yet,her height would compensate and make her look fine. She came to the University after many years of training in her home city, Bruma.

After enough time spent in the coldest of cities in Cyrodiil ,she finally moved to the Imperial City,where her father, Cornelius Poerulus, used to have a pretty big position . 4 years prior to her arrival in the Capital her father represented Bruma in the Council of the White-Gold Tower . Such a position made him popular amongst the men in the Tower ,but also those from Bruma. He was the kindest of men ,and helped even the maids from the royal tower receive a bigger sum of coin for their services. Such kindness had been his downfall , and after 3 years he was sent back home and his place taken by a foreigner that barely spoke the common tongue , yet his coin purse was bigger than Cornelius`.

He kept his old aquaintances ,and thus he managed to rent a small house for his daughter ,a place to live in during her studies. Even though the Univeristy offered a place to sleep in, he thought it better for his daughter to live in the Thalos Plaza region ,a safer and much more comfortable place. She was spoiled,she felt spoiled , yet she never acted the part. She had strong moral ideas that every living being deserves respect no matter how much coin they carry. What mattered was how big their hearts were , and if they were in the right place she would deem them worthy of respect.

Lyria was the living image of her grandmother , Merrienie, who by then moved to the Summerset Isles and was currently living in Auridon. She was a healer and was quite skilled in the art of Divination, yet Lyria never had time to learn much from Merrienie , she only inherited her talent for magic. With her job in Auridon she could support the young student's material life. Lyria's mother, Daeneria , took a great deal of time to get used to the idea that her only child would inherit Merrienie's attraction towards magic, yet she accepted it in the end. She was proud of Lyria , yet as any mother, she was frightened for her daughter`s life. Magic did not equal safety in her mind,and she was right.

The first time Lyria cast a spell was when she was 8,visiting her cousin who then was still living in Bruma (they moved to Morrowind afterwards to be with his father) and taking classes from a mage friend of his mother's. Just basic childish spells like light sparks and object conjuration so that he may have a good start in magic. Nothing of such was being expected from Lyria, she was just sent to study at the temple, become a beautiful woman and marry a rich man. Yet that moment changed everything when Lyria , while studying her cousin's illustrated notes , managed to create a rune on the bedroom floor. That rune was no mere rune, it was a summoning one , and she summoned a little grey wolf cub with three golden eyes. Why on Nirn would that irresponsible mage leave illustrated notes within the reach of children was beyond Daeneria , but she was amazed at her daughter's capacity . When Cornelius arrived at the scene he banished the wolf (that had been sleeping the whole time) ,as he had a bit of magical abilities and knowledge passed to him by his mother, and took his daughter to the temple. He was advised to train her at the Mages Guild in Bruma when she would reach a reasonable age ,and after that ,if she were talented enough, to leave for the Imperial City. And so she did.

She was best at Illusions. The Illusion school was her favorite ,and while in the Mages Guild she would train with the others and enrich her mind. During her time at the University she came up with ideas on how to heal people with "damaged souls and minds" by using illusion spells and a bit of alteration to enter their thoughts. Respecting her moral standards she never crossed the line of privacy while trying to enter someone's mind. She tried to present her ideas to some assistant at the Arcane University ,as they could've been innovative ,and a spark of hope for those lost and in suffering. When she demonstrated her ability , the mage scorned her and told her to "never attempt such foul things again" and that "it is nearly as bad as necromancy , and this could get you expelled or even arrested" .

No, it was not foul, it was not evil, and she continued to do it, but hidden in the shadows , at late hours or in her own home. Living alone had such benefits sometimes. She managed to help those in need , and that made her feel pleased with ,the only suffering soul began to be hers. The many hours spent in the silence of her home when there were no lessons to attend , the pain felt for leaving those she loved back in Bruma made her feel alone and nurtured inside her a sentiment of being abandoned. She left behind her love, a young Breton man by the name of Thonar , who at that moment was working day and night to gather money to be able to pay her monthly visits. He was a clever lad, only one year older than her. He occupied himself with building innovative staves for mages , and taking care of soul gems . He did have just a bit of magical talent and Lyria actually tried teaching him a few spells. He was also good at fighting and parallel to the services he offered to the Mages, he applied for the Fighter's Guild and started training with them. Her parents agreed with him and during their often visits to the Imperial City,they would take him along. There appeared that there was nothing Lyria could ask more from life , she was just cursed with waiting a few years for Thonar to join her and get married.

After joining the University, Lyria met Mekena. A beautiful Nord girl with penetrating blue eyes and fine features. She was pale and had and aura that could sometimes outshine Secunda . She lived all her life in a beautiful manor outside of the Imperial City . After starting her studies she moved in a small place inside the city to be closer to the University. In truth,she just desired to be alone and work on her studies. She had a strong affiliation for Souls and the realm of Aetherius . She could summon the spirits without binding them. They would arrive not at her demand, but at her request . She could communicate with higher forces and through deep meditation she learned some old forgotten magic from wizards like Shalidor himself. Yet this was a secret Mekena kept only for those close to her. She feared the Mages from the Guild would accuse her of necromancy (even though this was far from being such a thing) and get her arrested . She mainly focused on the school of Alteration and Illusion, keeping for herself the other talents. She and Lyria became very close and would share their secrets and abilities only with those they deemed trustworthy. She was a natural beauty ,with hypnotising eyes that could sway any man,and medium brown hair.

The last girl, Rhaela , was a sweet innocent Imperial . She had a natural talent for Destruction magic,especially Frost magic. She came from Chorrol and would often leave on Fredas until Sundas every week to be with her family. Raelia was in love with a young breton mage from the Arcane University -who was actually from her hometown- by the name of Erik. She was shorter than Lyria and Mekena , with big dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair that curled playfully at the ends. She would look so magical and beautiful when she wore her long creme robe in the courtyard ,and she could steal any man's gaze , yet she only had eyes for her loved one.

On the 24th of Morning Star the three young mages were in the training courtyard . After 3 years of intensive studies the day had arrived when they had to pass a great Trial. All the apprentices were gathered there and presented with the tasks required to complete to pass to the level of Adept.

"On the Southern outside forests of the Imperial City there have been hidden an exact number of Varla Stones." master Vinius spoke " I shan't give you the number, for the most important thing you must keep in your minds is that every student must recover at least one. I can assure you,there are enough for everyone, and even more. The more you bring,the better for your position."

" Great, if I bring an entire Aylied ruin will I get the position of Master?" whispered Lyria to Mekena and Rhaela , slowly so that Vinius won't hear her.

"Some of the stones are guarded by spells,enchantments and even...traps" . At this point Vinius had a satisfied smirk on his face. "You must use any means of magic you posses to get pass the obstacles and bring us the Varla stones. You may work in teams , but every mage must have at least a stone in his or her possesion , or they shall remain Apprentice for another semester."

"'tis the day I die..." . Lyria trusted her magical powers,yet sarcasm and humor helped her control the storm of emotions she felt better.

" Take your staves to victory my students, make us all proud . Prove that you belong and deserve to study at the Arcane University". Vinius Stratius was a sleezy little breton. Almost 60 years old and a bit close minded. He liked to think that the University represented him and his students were better even than those from the Psyjic Order. The truth is, he was ignorant and liked to live in his own utopic paradise.

"I`m sure the old man has already informed "his favorites" about the location of the safe Varla Stones. If great Galerion could see what his guild had become" Rhaela said with a sigh. "Let's take our staves and hurry for the Southern Gate before all the obsessed start pushing us"

Without any further words the girls headed towards the Southern Gates , suffering all the gazes of the townsfolk staring at the miniature army of mages dressed in the blue Apprentice robes.

"Mekena,wait!"

The three of them stopped and turned their heads at the same time. Behind the multitude of students a tall,dark haired lad was trying to make his way desperately pushing everyone with his elbows. He was Marcus, a young Imperial, strangely tall for his race. He had a thin figure and sunken eyes. Marcus was not the most handsome of boys ,but he was extremely charming , had a great talent for speech and a marvelous mind (that he mostly kept for himself) .

"I've been thinking and I believe we would make a great team. At least two Varla stones for each of us." he said ,trying to appear persuasive .

"And what makes you think that we need your help?" replied Mekena in a sarcastic tone .

" All you lack is a good mage", he couldn't help and gave a loud laugh.

"Ha, you are so funny of a sudden " If there was something Lyria couldn't help answering to was a joking threat.

"How comes you are not with your magical team of magnificent wizards? They are in Vinius` good graces. It would make the job easier for you." said Rhaela , deeply wishing that he would just go away.

" Those arse-kissers know nothing. The "mighty lord of magic" didn't tell them anything . He believes they are so incredibly talented that they can manage to gather at least 5 stones each...I've heard him talk to the other masters "

"Did he make a bet? Please tell me he made a bet so that we may make him lose it" Lyria was already planning a way to hypnotize the students so that she may steal a few stones and make Vinius lose a bit of his precious gold.

"I don't think so,but he might've . So, I'm coming with you then. "

Of course, Marcus didn't need to wait for an answer. It was in his nature to invite himself whenever , wherever he desired.

Fortunately it was a pleasant cold morning. Lyria loved the cold weather , she learned to do so after living the majority of her life in Bruma. The Southern planes were actually deep forests that merchants would usually use to bring their produce in the City. But this time,as they approached them , the trees looked a bit bigger, darker and much more dense. The Masters surely enchanted them to make the task harder . Not everyone gets to become and Adept afterwards.

As they entered the forest everything looked,felt, and smelt like...

"Death" observed Lyria. "Why have they deemed it necessary to make sure that we are aware of the fact that this trial could be our last?"

"This place is not right" said Mekena hugging herself in an attempt to create some more heat. " Mere enchantments don't usually feel like this ...so threatening "

"Don't tell me they've already scared you. See? You require my presence here to protect you " said Marcus hugging Mekena to stop her from trembling.

"We do not need your protection dear, you need ours. If you stayed with the "prides of the Arcane University" you would've already cried out for help from mighty Vinius" replied Lyria, grabbing her lightning staff from her back and moving forward.

Rhaela used a simple candlelight spell to lighten the way but as they went further into the forest ,all they could see were more and more blackened trees,as if they were all burned ,yet their leaves still intact.

"Keep an eye out for anything shiny,and anything that might resemble a trap . We need to do this quick ,it's getting colder and colder."

Rhaela was right. It was getting so cold that even Lyria started trembling. Yet they knew that even though the trials were a bit tough , a good mage should know how to compensate for anything .

They had been walking for what seemed like ages ,until Lyria lost her patience and told them all to stop:

"I'm starting to believe that these damned stones are not even here. They must be hidden somehow,this forest is not that big. Please, be silent a bit and stay still"

As she finished her sentence, Lyria placed her right palm on a tree and closed her eyes. A golden light that seemed to turn in a sort of sparkly mist gathered around her head ,directing itself into her eye sockets. In that moment Lyria was able to see through the enchantment placed on the trees , and felt the presence of 3 Varla stones nearby. Luckily, she had always been able to sense the power emanating from these sort of stones,and the spell only helped to emphasise this ability. As she telepathically approached the source of one of the stones she felt a sharp sting on the back of her head . It was so strong that it nearly knocked her down ,if not for Marcus and Rhaela to catch her just in time.

Mekena hushed towards them:

"What was that?! Are you okay? Can you move?"

Lyria couldn't say a thing. She was just concentrating on trying to make the pain go away. After a few moments ,she signaled with her thumb that she was fine.

"That was not supposed to happen ..." said Rhaela trying to help Lyria back up.

"Someone interrupted my spell in a most barbaric manner. We have to hurry ,I fairly know where the stone is. I must discover who is so desperate as to nearly leave me paralyzed for a blasted stone."

Lyria took her staff from Marcus' arms and made a run forward. The other three mages followed close by, expecting her to fall again as she had not regained her strength completely. Lyria suddenly stopped behind a big black oak tree and crouched. A few meters ahead of them was a small portion of land that lacked any trees, and judging by the number of them ,that was a strange sighting.

"Here it is, I touched this tree before the spell broke. "

"There is nothing here..." Marcus was keen on stating the obvious.

"That's the point. It's covered with something ,like an invisibility cloak . We need to make sure there are no traps and grab the thing before whoever tried to "murder" me returns and..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Marcus raised his staff and shot a small fire ball at the ground before them. Something seemed to have caught fire , and after a burnout of 5 seconds a pedestal appeared in front of them , on it sitting a small Varla stone.

"This is too easy ... there must be something else." noticed Rhaela.

Before Lyria could suggest it, Mekena conjured up a ghostly familiar and sent it towards the pedestal. As expected, the creature got surrounded by lightning and made and excruciating sound before fading away.

"This doesn't seem right! What if a student got caught in that? Would they be responsible for their death? "

Rhaela was right , yet magic is diverse . The trap could've only acted as such for conjured up beings.

"We have no other choice but to walk up to it. I will do it"

"Lyria don't be stupid. It's obvious what's going to happen if you get near it" Marcus was making sense just this one time.

"And what are we supposed to do ? Looking at it won't make it come at... wait" Lyria stopped and looked at Marcus " You are good at Alteration,aren't you? "

"I guess...why?"

"Use a telekinesis spell. Obviously the ground is cursed so that nobody may touch it,but if we can attract the stone somehow..."

Marcus listened to her and raised his hand towards the pedestal. His palm turned to an orange glow,and as the mage started closing a fist,the stone started glowing orange too,slowly floating towards them . In a manner of minutes,the stone reached Marcus' hand ,and he grabbed it forcefully as if expecting it to be taken from his grasp. He turned back to Lyria and handed her the object.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"You told me how to take it. It's only fair that you should have it!"

"That is very nice of you,and I appreciate it. But to my shame ,I do not know any telekinesis spells so ,please, it's rightfully yours . You would've figured it out without me anyway"

Lyria was not the kind of woman to take on the accomplishments of another. She loved seeing deserving people succeed.

After a few more times trying to insist , Marcus finally accepted keeping it.

Going forward was like walking blind through the forest. Lyria needed to detect at least another 3 stones , and that would mean exposing herself to the danger of being attacked again .

"I will try it again. This time please stay behind me in case I decide to collapse ..."

"There is no need to do this! Seriously ,we can just ..."

"Mekena,I appreciate your concern but there is nothing else we can do. This is the only way ."

Mekena and the other two mages nodded, yet they did not like the idea one bit. Lyria casted the spell on the old oak tree ,this time expecting to be attacked at any moment .Telepathically she walked through the forest a few meters to the right, in the direction she deemed right. Again, a little source of Varla energy was being sensed by the young mage,but this time she was more cautious and approached it carefully. After a few minutes of "travelling" nothing seemed to try and break her spell. As she got closer she observed something abnormal,even for the task at hand. Deciding not to give away anything, Lyria stopped the spell and went forward with her fellow apprentices.

"Corpse. I had seen a corpse of a man holding the stone. He was decomposing, maggots eating out his flesh" Lyria said as they approached the site.

" Nothing surprises me anymore. Are they expecting us to use necromancy this time to get a stupid stone?"

"I don't think so ,Rhaela. Perhaps the corpse itself is a trap."

"Or a test..." Lyria became really skeptical of a late . The assistant she had spoken with in her second year regarding her findings about Illusion magic made her believe that some would accuse her of using forbidden magic . She wouldn't be surprised if they were being watched.

Without wasting any time ,Marcus raised his hand in an attempt to use telekinesis and take the stone, but this time the stone didn't flinch.

"I believe it's grasp on the stone is too strong."

"Lyria...it's a corpse. " said Marcus and left a mocking laugh out.

"Very well then " ,and as she finished her words,Lyria lifted up her staff and let a lightning bolt hit the dead man in hopes that because of the shock, the stone would lift up in the air.

The only thing that was sent flying was the corpse along with the stone a few meters away from them . Lyria could've thought it safe to just go and grab the stone , not believing that anything could happen if she touched it so carelessly. The girl went on ahead and kneeled near a tree. She wouldn't be so stupid as to simply grab the stone, so she projected herself magically, getting closer to the corpse. This spell was a bit over her level of magic , but she could control it for a few seconds. As she approached it, a strange purple glow surrounded the body , and a gathering of mist formed around it. The grass beneath seemed to be consumed by some force and the trees around them suddenly began shedding their leaves. Yet Lyria did not back down. Should anything happen,she was just a projection, she couldn't be harmed. Not wasting any time ,the girl placed her hand on the stone and started pulling quickly as any interaction with other objects would make the spell nearly impossible to maintain .

As she was desperately trying to get the Varla stone out , something moved beneath her. When she opened her eyes, she was already back in her body , and her three colleagues were staring at the corpse now , that by the time Lyria opened her eyes was awake. He dropped the stone on the ground and slowly approached them.

"Oh no! Kill it! Shoot now before anyone comes in here and gets some smart idea that we've done this!"

Before Mekena could lift her staff to attack , a blast of magical energy hit the ground they stood on, sending the apprentices flying. It did not come from the corpse , but from behind it.

Lyria lifted her head up , analyzing the ground around her . Mekena was face down near a tree, with Rhaela close by trying to move her hands. Marcus was not with them. As she turned her head to search for him , two hooded silhouettes have appeared next to the now living corpse. They looked at each other whispering something she couldn't comprehend.

In that moment she didn't know what would be better to do. Lift herself up and defend them all , try and talk her way out of the situation -which seemed near impossible at that point- or just fake being dead –which couldn't work either- .

Silently she lifted herself up, feeling a throbbing pain in her hip. The two black robed people noticed her ,but to Lyria's surprise they did not attempt to attack her. One of them approached her. The girl couldn't move, her long black hair sliding across her arm revealing a bleeding wound. She couldn't even sense it , the situation was too dire. As the dark mage approached she could make out a bit of his face,with red eyes and ash toned skin. He was a dark elf , a young one with soft features , yet his eyes showed no kindness. He lifted his hand towards the girl. Lyria desperately wanted to reach for her staff but she dropped it when they were hit . Before she could even cast a ward she heard a deep growl behind her. Instinctively she turned behind only to see Marcus being lifted up by the same purple mist that woke up the corpse earlier.

"No..." barely controlling the tears that needed to flow ,Lyria turned back to the dunmer "Please don't ! We have done nothing to you , we were merely taking a test , let us leave, we are not useful in any way to you!"

The dunmer said nothing ,forming a terrifying smirk on his face . When Marcus was raised he went past Lyria and she noticed a big bleeding wound on the right side of his head. He must have died instantly ,must have hit a tree or a rock . The boy placed himself behind the dunmer .

"Indeed, I have no use for you...alive!" his voice was low and growly.

Lyria's heart stopped in that specific moment. Her eyes betrayed every trace of fear she felt , her first thought being of the girls that now were laying at the base of a tree,still unable to move . In a blink of an eye they could be gone . She had to think, this could have been her last time taking a breath . These mages were no mere apprentices , they looked savage , and their magic felt as such, but she had to act as fast as possible . The next second Lyria casted an invisibility spell . This was way far beyond the level of an apprentice but she managed to maintain it until she turned to the girls desperately trying to find a staff. Both the dark mages started yelling after her , fact that betrayed their ability to control the situation, they lacked the means to catch her.

Rhaela's white staff lay a few feet away from her , so Lyria went fast and grabbed it. Holding it towards the mages she concentrated and sent small ice spikes in the direction of the two individuals. She hit one in the leg ,but she kept missing the dunmer. He knew her position now, she had to move quick. Concentrating harder she managed to send out a frost storm in his direction , which made him stop and cover his face . It was hard to breathe through those. She looked behind her ,thinking that she could finish the other mage but he seemed to be approaching the woods, hobbling and keeping a hand on his leg , from where an ice spike was sticking out. The dunmer was trying to free himself from the frozen ground and jump on her but as soon he got out, he could notice 4 apprentices approaching from the woods. He took his companion and disappeared in an instant .

As soon as she made sure they were gone , Lyria went directly to the girls who by now managed to get up . Rhaela hurt her leg and Mekena had a wound on her forehead. The four apprentices arrived at the scene with a mortified look on their faces. In that moment Lyria noticed how the situation actually looked like. Marcus and the other corpse were sitting there growling ,with milk white eyes and purple mists surrounding them.

" Necromancy ! They are using necromancy . Someone contact the masters !"

Before Lyria could explain herself , two apprentices lifted their staves in the air and sent out red beaming lights towards the sky . This was the sign for the masters that a student was in danger or something bad had happened.

"Wait, it wasn't us!" Mekena ran towards them , obviously terrified " two other mages were here , Lyria tried to fight them off but somehow they got control over Marcus,you have to believe us!"

"Mekena..." Lyria didn't know how to make her friend realize that Marcus was not controlled by an outer force...he was actually dead and would soon turn into a pile of ash."Look, this situation was unexpected ,we got attacked trying to take the Varla stone from the corpse by two mages . Look at us, look at our wounds !"

"'tis not proof that you did not fight Marcus and raised him afterwards ."

"What a stupid accusation ! Poor Marcus was unlucky enough to hit a hard rock or a tree while we were all lifted in the air by those individuals!"

Lyria did not realize sooner what she had said. She turned back at her friend ,who now understood what truly happened. Marcus died .

"NO! How?! Why would they do this?! Who were they?!"

Mekena couldn't help herself and ran towards Marcus, placing her soft hand on his shoulder. He was cold and the air around him was suffocating. She started crying silently , resting her forehead on his chest.

Rhaela was speechless , and the other apprentices could not have been more detached. They looked down on the girls as if trying to see through a cloaking spell what truly happened. In a matter of minutes, from the dense trees master Vinius and other two mages arrived at the scene.

"What has happened in here? Who called for us? " he said in a manner that could actually betray his annoyance at being summoned .

"These three girls " ,started one tall Imperial , "have been summoning the dead to help them advance to the next level. Sir, this is forbidden magic that should be accepted in our midst , I suggest they get expelled immediately so that we may continue our tests."

"Are you a complete idiot, boy?!" Lyria couldn't keep her mouth shut at the audacity of what she had just heard.

"Is this true?" said Vinius , observing the two corpses and Mekena clinging to Marcus...or what was left of him . "Yes,this is clearly necromancy , who has taught you this? You represent the Mages Guild in here, how dare you use such foul means of magic?! Do you even know why the Guild was formed? To keep these powers at bay!If you were interested in learning this degrading school of magic you should have hidden in the caves like the Worms and study travelers on the road , not come to our prestigious academy!"

"Sir , listen to us too! " Lyria could barely keep her anger restrained " We were attacked! Look at us,look at our wounds ! How on Nirn would we be able to access necromancy? Why would we use it on a test arranged by the Mages Guild? This is absurd ! A student died, and the criminals could still be free in the forest killing others, and all you do is question us for nothing! There are two necromancers in the forest searching for Gods know what and they are stronger than any student, and they are vile and... "

"Silence! " Vinius didn't like to be questioned as such " We will have to discuss back at the University . I am calling off the trials , if what you say is true there could be others in danger. Return to your homes and rooms , we will keep you in touch with further notice. "

As Vinius vanished –completely ignoring the Imperial boy's plea to not stop the trial- the enchantment on the forest started fading and everything turned to normal. Vinius took Marcus` body with him, and Mekena barely noticed, her blue eyes flooded with tears of grief.

"Come at my place" started Lyria on the way back to the city,as the silence was unbearable ,"It would be better if we stuck together after such events ."

Usually, Mekena would refuse and go home and try to contact some spirits in hope of finding Marcus, but she accepted. And so did Rhaela. They were too scared and too concerned.

The road back was more than annoying . All the students were staring at the girls as if they got some sort of disease. Some of them would whisper awful things behind their backs, and one even asked them if they would leave and join the Worm Cult . For Lyria this even sounded acceptable , she would do anything to be rid of these maggots that infested the guild.

As they arrived at Lyria's home, they brought some water to wash themselves from all the blood and dirt. Even though she never used to did this , Lyria had to ask for her father's help. She was so close to being expelled that panic engulfed her . She took some paper and a quill and started relating the story to her father. Not that he could do much for her but maybe he knew some people that could help . She sought the courier immediately and paid him well to deliver the letter as fast as possible. He and her mother planned a journey to the Imperial City anyway, to celebrate their daughter reaching the rang of Adept. Yet,this journey could not have been more gloomy and concerning.

It took them two days to arrive from Bruma after Lyria sent her and Mekena were still at her place,but planning to leave before her parents arrived. Mekena was obviously affected by the events and by the loss of Marcus. Rhaela decided to return to the University , maybe they have made an announcement or anything regarding the events from the past two days.

"I would better leave too. Thank you for your support, and please announce us as soon as you will have discussed with your father. Should we be banished, we need to finish our studies by other means ."

Mekena left , her very walk reflecting the pain she felt . Lyria felt so helpless. She tried to help her friend by easing her pain the way she knew would work, but Mekena refused. She just wanted to mourn in peace .

Before dusk her parents arrived from their long journey , and Lyria embraced them like she never did.

"My poor child! What has happened to you? I let you pursue your dreams for a better future and you nearly return dead! " Daeneria shed a few tears and embraced her daughter , thanking the Divines that she is safe.

" I am sorry for concerning you so, but I did not know how to act in this situation. Everyone is against us ,and nobody would believe that we have not done it. "

" I am sure they do not hold these beliefs without offered proof, do they?" Cornelius had a suspecting look upon his face.

"What do you mean? Father...are you accusing me of something?"

"No, my dear heart. I am merely asking you if you have ever tried some sort of forbidden magic? Not that that would be especially bad , but they must have suspected you for a long time. They wouldn't simply accuse students all of a sudden without past proof."

Lyria knew her father was right. The blasted assistant whom she trusted must've planted doubt in the minds of the masters and maybe students. She should've been more careful .

"Well, the truth is that I am known for using some sort of magic. It is not forbidden , nor is it dangerous. It is not corrupting any souls or anything. I just found a way to enter someone's mind and even soul . I only do this with their consent and I manage to heal past grief and fears. I do it to heal them ,but those at the University scorned me. "

"Of course they did. They do not understand the boundaries of magic ,or at least...they fear students that cross them "

"Father I did nothing bad, nor evil!"

"You didn't , my dear. But the mages believe so. And no matter if they believe you or not, they will be accused of recklessness for letting a student die during trials . They would prefer to blame it on you three than take the blame themselves."

"What a complete bunch of cowards! It is their fault Marcus died and suffered being raised. What shall I do? I want to continue studying magic, I love it and I want to know so much about it but here they are rather close minded. They do not offer us opportunities to unleash our powers."

"You must understand them. The Mages Guild made it possible for everyone to study magic, they cannot allow any random man to come in and have access to incredible power!"

Her father was right. But she was not just any man, she could be great ,and she desired unleash her potential. If this meant running away and studying with outcasts she would be able to so .

"What shall I do father? I cannot stop here. What if they expel me ? I have nowhere left to..."

Her masked plead for help was interrupted by a strong knock on the door. When she opened it, 3 imperial officers faced her. In that moment she wanted to become invisible, she was completely sure they came to arrest her for practicing necromancy. It was the end for Lyria.

"Good evening, ma`am ! We apologize for the late arrival, but we have been instructed to perform a search through your belongings . You have been accused of using forbidden magic, and we must confiscate anything regarding that in your possession. "

"I see. May I know who accused me?"

"Of course, the Arcane University did. You and two other colleagues of yours will be searched right away."

"I understand. Of course, come in."

Daeneria was furious beyond imagination, and started calling the masters names and painful insults. Too bad they weren't there to assist, Lyria would've loved it . The guards searched her entire house ,and during that time Lyria just stared into nothingness. She just wanted to study magic like any student, and it all turned to ashes in a few moments. She felt lost, abandoned again , betrayed by fellow mages. All she could think about were Mekena and Rhaela, scared and alone with a bunch of guards searching through their stuff.

"We are done ma'am. Thank you for your cooperation,we appreciate it. "

"Have you...found anything worth mentioning?" asked Lyria prepared to receive a cutting answer that could compromise her.

"No, not really. But we have to take away these spell books and soul gems to be inspected. Have a good night!"

The guard exited ,and Lyria was left alone with her parents. She couldn't control the emotions anymore and started crying:

"What am I going to do? These cowards are tainting my name because they are too afraid to admit to their carelessness . Our friend died and we will be blamed for it!"

"Relax , my love. You father has a solution." Daeneria was petting her daughter on the head trying to calm her down . She went on and prepared some relaxing tea to help Lyria ease her grief and concern.

"A solution?"

"Yes, you know we desired to return to the Imperial City. You father wants to gain another place in the council and has been working hard the past years to obtain it. Maybe one day you will work in the Imperial Palace too . The great chancellor will have to decide upon some new members, and your father shall be one of them if all goes well. People have already started seeking him out , you know. Very interesting people, I tell you."

"What people?" Lyria's mind was flooded with ideas and names of powerful wizards trying to gain a place at the Palace with the help of her father. Maybe they would be able to help her continue her studies without the need for an University.

"We shall discuss this in time. It is not the perfect opportunity to talk about it, taking into consideration what you are accused of."

"Father...don't tell me you found a necromancer willing enough to teach me magic! " Lyria said this in a mocking tone, yet if it were the truth , at this point it couldn't bother her.

"And would that be unfitting for you?"

"No father, it really wouldn't. "

"I see. Well yes let us say that I found a pretty interesting elf that is willing to assist you in advancing your studies."

"And what does he desire in return?"

"Collaboration. He has his own Guild of mages you see, and he only takes with him truly talented wizards and witches, not any child that can conjure up a scamp. I told him about you."

"What did you tell him?" Lyria became quite nervous at this point.

"I told him that I have a young daughter studying at the Arcane University."

"And what did he say?"

"He asked if you liked it. If you agreed with it. "

"And what did you tell him?"

"The truth."

"The truth being?..."

"...that you feel restrained by them. That you feel like you are wasting your time on petty things when you could truly become useful ."

"Did you really tell him that?"

"Yes, but in a more polite manner. You see, he desires to increase his guild and make it recognized by anyone. They rival the Mages Guild and..."

"Wait. Stop right there. Did you admit he is a necromancer?"

"Maybe I did..."

"And that his big guild rivals that of the Mages Guild?"

"Yes, indeed I said that."

"Father , what name does his guild carry?"

"Let us not mention it now. Let me continue. He desires to make his guild legal and powerful , and overthrow the Mages Guild. Not that I disagree with the Mages Guild, but lately they have started neglecting their responsibilities , and turned everything into a political game."

"Couldn't agree more..."Lyria took a sip of the sweet tea. The elves leaves tea didn't usually taste fantastic, but her mother added so much honey that it nearly upset her stomach.

"So he came to me with a proposition . He helps me be accepted in the Council of the Tower , and from there I shall aid his cause."

"Father, is it just to help a necromancer?"

"My dear, he may be a necromancer but the way he talked convinced me, and his ideas and visions presented no imminent danger to the world outside. He just wishes to get stronger and enlighten his own path and that of his followers. I have been approached by many mages, and a lot of them had domination in mind , but he only has growth and desire for knowledge, freedom for talented mages to explore their powers and unleash them. And what I liked the most at him was the fact that he doesn't receive any lunatic to join him, but those who only show promise and quality. There is not much I have to do for him, we will collaborate and keep a friendly relationship alive."

"And me? "

"He agreed , actually he came up with the idea, to test you. Do not ask me how, I have no idea but I trust his methods more than I trust the Arcane University's"

"And do you think it could be possible to take Rhaela and Mekena with me? I mean, if we are to be expelled ..."

"I don't see why this would be a problem ,my sweet. He needs people,and this is what we are offering him."


End file.
